En la mente de un Uchiha
by bestsellerwriter
Summary: Sakura se encuentra en apuros y necesita ayuda. Sus amigas deciden ayudarla, pero para ello, necesitan la ayuda de Hanabi Hyûga.


**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes y los lugares pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro. Pero la historia es una creación mía de la que no autorizo el plagio.**

**Esta historia participa en el reto de "Intercambio de Cuerpos" del foro La Aldea Oculta de las Hojas.**

**En la mente de un Uchiha.**

Un día de primavera en la Aldea de Konoha donde las hojas verdes de los árboles comienzan a brotar y se oye el piar de los pajarillos recién nacidos una brisa de viento llevó a una kunoichi que regresaba de una misión una fusión de olores un tanto peculiar. Arrugó la nariz tratando de definir mejor los olores que formaban esa fragancia tan peculiar. Podía distinguir… ¿flores?... Sí, podría ser, y… ¿tal vez a flores de cerezo?... Y otro olor a jabón… ese es como el de Hinata… Y podría ser que huela también acero y a… ¿Arena? Sacudió la cabeza. No podía ser. Todos esos olores le recordaban las reuniones a las que en ocasiones la invitaban su hermana y sus amigas (a las que por cierto no comprendía por qué la invitaban, porque se aburría y sabía que ellas lo notaban). ¿Podría ser que fuesen ellas? Suspiró y negó con la cabeza mientras seguía caminando.

Se acercó a la garita en la que montaban guardia Izumo y Kotetsu.

-Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san. Vengo a registrar mi vuelta a la Villa.

-Por supuesto Hanabi. Es puro formalismo, pero te recuerdo que tienes que notificar el éxito de la misión a la Hokage –dijo el joven con la venda sobre la nariz-.

La morena asintió.

-Y luego… tu hermana y sus amigas acaban de pasar por aquí y te han dejado esta carta.

Hanabi tomó la carta evitando mostrar la curiosidad que le provocaba.

Por qué habrían de molestarse en dejarle una carta y no un aviso o esperarla ellas mismas. Ese secretismo era extraño, sobre todo viniendo de su hermana. De Ino podría habérselo esperado, incluso de Sakura por ese gusto por lo teatral, el gusto por llamar la atención que compartían ambas amigas. De Tenten y Temari no lo creía, ellas la habrían esperado al igual que su hermana.

Caminó por las calles de Konoha y llegó hasta la torre en la que estaban las oficinas de la Hokage.

Subió hasta el despacho y llamó levemente con los nudillos. La puerta se abrió levemente y vio a Shizune asomarse con Ton-Ton en brazos. El cerdo soltó un "¡Oink!", a modo de saludo. La sobrina de Dan le sonrió abiertamente mientras abría la puerta y se apartaba.

-Bienvenida Hanabi-san.

-Gracias.

Pasó e hizo un asentimiento de cabeza ante la Hokage. La mujer rubia se hallaba con la frente apoyada en la mesa y una botella de sake fuertemente aferrada con su mano izquierda, otras muchas, ya vacías, estaban entre las montañas de papeles que se hallaban en su mesa.

-Tsunade-sama.-La sannin gruñó como a traerle el informe de la misión. Lo redactó Samui-san, mi firma ya está al final confirmando que estoy de acuerdo con su declaración.

-Gracias Hanabi.-Hizo un gesto con la mano como espantando una mosca-.

-Que tenga un buen día Tsunade-sama. Shizune-san.

Tras recibir un saludo por parte de la ayudante de la Hokage salió de la habitación y subió al tejado, desde donde se podían contemplar en toda su grandeza las caras de los líderes de la Aldea. Y allí abrió la carta. Rasgó el bode del sobre utilizando un kunai como abrecartas. Desdobló el papel que tenía dentro y se encontró con una carta escrita con una letra esmerada, de trazo grácil. Hinata. Esa caligrafía era suya sin lugar a dudas.

_Querida Hanabi-chan:_

_Necesitamos tu ayuda para una investigación personal. Si te interesa, nos encontraremos a las tres en casa de Sakura-chan._

_Muchas gracias de antemano:_

_Hyûga Hinata _

Intrigada decidió que asistiría, pero aún tenía tiempo de ir a casa a cambiarse, ducharse y saludar a su padre. Y eso hizo. A las tres menos cinco estaba puntualmente en la puerta de los Haruno y esperó pacientemente a que fue la hora acordada. Llamó a la puerta con unos suaves golpes. Escuchó a la Yamanaka gritar un "¡Voy!".

Abrió la puerta con precipitación y al ver que era ella, la tomo de la mano y la metió en la casa de un tirón, volvió a asomarse y miró a ambos lados del pasillo exterior para ver si había alguien más.

-Bien pasa.

-Gracias-Dijo en tono sarcástico-.

-Hanabi-La miró seria-. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?-Alzó una ceja al más puro estilo Neji-.

-Sí. Ven por favor.

Ino la guio a través del pasillo del apartamento hasta la última puerta que estaba entreabierta. La florista le dejó pasar antes y ella abrió. Se encontró a Sakura llorando encima de su cama, abrazada a la almohada, Hinata le acariciaba la espalda intentando calmarla. Tenten le susurraba palabras de aliento, para que se relajase mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Y Temari tenía una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo, estaba sentada en la cama con la espalda recargada en la pared. Tenía la mirada perdida bajo el ceño fruncido y parecía muy enfadada por la fuerza con la mandíbula.

-¿Qué está pasando?

La rubia de Konoha se sentó junto a Sakura que en cuanto sintió que se sentaba a su lado se incorporó y se lanzó a los brazos de su mejor amiga.

-¿Alguien va a explicarme para qué me necesitáis?

Temari la miró con seriedad. Y se incorporó. Apoyando las manos se levantó de la cama. Avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar frente a frente con Hanabi.

-Hyûga Hanabi. Necesitamos que entres en la mente de Sasuke Uchiha.

La más joven de las kunoichi no pudo evitar entreabrir la boca por la sorpresa.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Claro. Sakura-llamó a la llorosa kunoichi que ya se estaba calmando en brazos de Ino-.

-Sí… Hanabi –La miró a los … embarazada. Y necesito saber si Sasuke… si Sasuke…

-Si quiere el bebé, porque es suyo ¿verdad?

-Sí. Porque si no, me iré de Konoha, no voy a renunciar a mi hijo.

Hanabi la miró seria, y tras unos segundos asintió con gravedad.

-Pero no entiendo por qué tengo que ser yo quien entre en su mente, podríais hacerlo cualquiera de vosotras.

-No, no realmente –explicó Tenten sonriendo-. Tenemos un plan y todas somos piezas claves en él. Ha sido idea de Temari.

La kunoichi de Suna asintió.

-Cuando oigas el plan comprenderás por qué tienes que ser tú quien entre en la mente de Uchiha.

Tenten y yo iremos a proponerles un reto a los chicos que están en la Aldea para distraerles y que nadie se percate de que Uchiha no se encuentra precisamente bien (por suerte Shino, Sai y Chôji han ido a una misión). Y Sakura, Ino, Hinata y tú os quedaréis aquí. Ino utilizará una de las técnicas de más alto nivel de los Yamanaka para conseguir que entres en la mente de Uchiha, pero Sakura tendrá que participar también en la técnica para evitar que Uchiha entre en tu mente. Y Hinata se quedará para sujetar a Ino y Sakura en el caso de que algo salga mal porque quedarían demasiado cansadas. Y en ese caso, si a Ino no le diese tiempo a retirar la técnica, Uchiha podría tomar el control de tu cuerpo y atacarlas desorientado, podría no controlar el puño suave, para eso se queda Hinata. Después, Uchiha regresaría a su cuerpo y nosotras tendríamos la respuesta que buscamos. Según los informes del Clan Yamanaka si sale bien, el Uchiha no recordará nada. Y necesitamos que finjas que eres él, así que no creo que tengas que actuar de manera muy distinta a como lo haces ahora.

Hanabi lo pensó cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos. Arrugó el entrecejo. Alzó la cabeza y abriendo los ojos las miró. Su mirada se detuvo en Sakura. La chica tenía los ojos verdes hinchados, las mejillas sonrojadas y con los surcos húmedos provocados por las lágrimas que había llorado preocupada por el aterrador, incierto y probablemente solitario futuro al que se enfrentaba con un bebé en camino. Miró sus manos temblorosas, una posada sobre su vientre aún como siempre, sin protuberancia alguna por la que pudiese delatarse y la otra entre las de Ino. Y sintió lástima por ella, sabía cómo había sufrido la sensei de su hermana al tener que criar al pequeño Sarutobi sin su padre, había visto muchas veces al visitarla junto con su hermana el dolor que le producía el no poder ver a su hijo en una familia completa y la melancolía que destilaba ella añorando a su amor perdido, y no le deseó ese dolor a la chica que tenía enfrente.

Tomó una decisión.

-De acuerdo. Lo haré, pero no ahora, no me haría ninguna gracia que él entrase en mi mente y Sakura no se encuentra en plenas facultades. Podría invadir mi mente. Esperaremos unas horas, así Temari-san y Tenten-san podréis invitarles a cenar y así distraerles, con el sake, dudo que se fijen en si uno de ellos tiene la mente invadida o no.

-Bu…buena idea Ha… Hanabi-chan.

Asintió en agradecimiento.

-¡Bueno! –Dijo la maestra de armas-. Sakura a dormir y el resto vamos al salón a esperar que llegue la hora de poner en marcha nuestro plan.

Una a una fueron saliendo las kunoichi hasta que solo quedaron Sakura e Ino.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. ¿Sabes? Lo bueno de esto es que no solo has florecido más bonita que un cosmos, sino que ya tenemos otro capullo listo para florecer en el árbol de Konoha.

Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, esta vez, miraba a su amiga a través del manto de lágrimas y le sonrió. Alzó una mano y le acarició la cara como ya llevaba un rato haciendo la rubia de ojos azules.

-Gracias, Ino. Siempre has estado conmigo en los momentos difíciles y yo…

-Shhhh- La florista la hizo callar y la abrazó con fuerza-. Descansa, si no, no podremos saber nada de tu querido Uchiha, ya has oído a la chica, no piensa hacer nada hasta que esté segura de que puedes defender su mente.

-Claro. Gracias Ino.

La rubia la ayudó a acostarse y tras arroparla como si fuese una niña pequeña, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación. Se reunió en el salón con las chicas y pasaron una tarde amena charlando, incluso tomaron unos tazones de ramen instantáneo que Ino sacó de la alacena de Sakura en ellos había un cartelito en el que ponía _"Reserva para visitas sorpresa de Naruto". _Consiguieron meter a la menor de las hermanas Hyûga en la conversación gracias a Tenten que conocía lo bastante bien a su primo como para saber cómo tratar con ella.

A eso de las nueve y media, Sakura apareció, renovada por las seis horas de sueño de las que había disfrutado. Tenten y Temari se fueron en seguida y a las diez y media comenzaron el plan como tenían pensado. Las chicas se quedaron en el salón, Hanabi tumbada en el sofá y atada por si Sasuke rompía la técnica.

Ino comenzó con los sellos y extendió una de sus manos en dirección al Barba Q que es donde Tenten y Temari habían llevado a los chicos y de pronto Hanabi tras un leve mareo abrió los ojos y vio se hallaba en una especie de pasillo negro, larguísimo, comenzó a correr porque sabía que no debía tardar demasiado. Cuando llegó al final, entró en un enorme salón hecho de cristales, en ellos veía distintos momentos de la vida de Sasuke. Parecían bastante recientes, como si acabase de vivirlos y eso parecía por los rostros que se veían en ellos, en algunas imágenes estaba ella misma. Así que los recuerdos estaban allí. Entonces… ¿dónde estaban los deseos? Siguió caminando viendo algunos de los recuerdos del Uchiha, casi todos sangrientos o en temblando, lo que ella dedujo que debía de ser dolor. De pronto vio un brillo verdoso a la derecha de sus pies, se giró. Entre unas pantallas de recuerdo que estaban a su derecha se deslizó entre ellas con dificultad, demasiado despacio para su gusto, pero en cuanto tocaba una de las pantallas, se quemaba, soltaban unos chispazos muy desagradables. Pero al final llegó hasta el resplandor y lo atravesó y allí estaba lo que parecía una interminable biblioteca blanca, suelo de mármol blanco, estanterías de lo que parecía cuarzo blanco y cientos, no ¡miles! de libros forrados de un suave terciopelo blanco. Se acercó a una de las estanterías, la número treinta y nueve según el número plateado del borde y vio que los libros empezaban todos por la letra "e". "Estudios" ponía en la tapa de uno a la altura de sus ojos. "Energía" rezaba en otro, tres baldas más arriba. Reparó en que estaban colocados en orden alfabético y estaba en la "e". Salió de ese pasillo y siguió corriendo junto a las estanterías.

-Cuarenta y tres… cuarenta y ocho… cincuenta… cincuenta y cuatro… sesenta y dos… sesenta y nueve… setenta y ocho… noventa y cinco… ciento tres…-siguió contando hasta que llegó a la estantería trescientos treinta y nueve, donde el primer libro era "Paciencia". Se internó entre las estanterías mirando los lomos de los libros hasta que encontró el que buscaba, "Planes". Lo tomó y lo abrió.

Un haz de luz apareció ante ella, creando una pantalla de la que no salía sonido alguno, pero en la que podía ver con claridad los pensamientos que había tenido el Uchiha, pasó lo que le pareció mucho tiempo viendo planes de asesinato contra Itachi, Orochimaru y muchos otros ninjas, entre ellos Naruto cuando una imagen distinta apareció, en ella se veía a Sasuke que llegaba a su casa, que en principio parecía vacía… en principio. Porque cuando abrió la puerta del salón, sintió un golpe en las rodillas, miró hacia abajo y vio a un niño pequeño abrazándose a sus rodillas, se agachó, lo tomó en brazos y lo miró a la cara. Era un niño muy parecido a él, salvo por unos preciosos ojos verdes. Le dio un beso en la frente. Miró al frente y vio sentada junto a la mesa a una joven con un bebé en brazos, un bebé de pelo rosa al igual que su madre, pero en su mirada, no había rastro de ese color jade que caracterizaba a la madre del bebé, eran dos orbes negros, los ojos de los Uchiha.

Tenía lo que buscaba.

Cerró el libro con brusquedad y corriendo volvió a la sala de los espejos al punto de partida. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Deseo salir con fuerza y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba de nuevo atada en casa de Sakura. Hinata se apresuró a desatarla e Ino y Sakura visiblemente agotadas se sentaron donde momentos antes estaba ella. Sakura la miró y colocó sus manos en los hombros de la pequeña de los Hyûga. Notó lo nerviosa que estaba y lo esperanzada que estaba con una sola mirada.

-¿Qué has visto?

Hanabi sonrió.

-Tienes suerte Sakura, tu querido Sasuke se muere por que continuéis juntos el Clan Uchiha.

Sakura sonrió y salió corriendo en dirección al Barba Q. Una vez allí se encontró con la mirada confusa de Sasuke (durante todo el tiempo que Hanabi había estado en su mente había visto lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero no se sentía capaz de moverse y ahora, sin embargo no tenía ningún problema para hacerlo), se sentía como recién salido de un genjutsu.

-¡Sasuke!

Todos miraron a Sakura.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

Él asintió y se levantó.

Salieron del restaurante y se alejaron unos metros. Los que habían estado en el restaurante al ver a Tenten y Temari tan nerviosas salir corriendo tras ellos, las siguieron y justo cuando se asomaba el último de ellos vieron como Sasuke la escuchaba y tras unos segundos de silencio estrechaba a Sakura entre sus brazos y después la besaba con una ternura impropia en él. Los chicos se miraron extrañados hasta que el heredero del Clan policía de Konoha posaba una mano sobre el vientre de su novia. Cuando vieron a Tenten y Temari reír aliviadas, comprendieron que uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha resurgiría de nuevo.

Hanabi oculta tras una esquina de una de las calles perpendiculares sonrió al verlo y pensó que después de todo al igual que los jóvenes padres, no había perdido para nada el tiempo.


End file.
